


Sunrise

by twelfth_hour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, actually so drabble it hurts, inspired by 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfth_hour/pseuds/twelfth_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac likes watching the sun rise with a certain wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Isaac couldn’t help but watch him sleep.

Scott was pressed up against his side; both arms thrown over his head with a peaceful expressionless face. Isaac couldn’t help but compare his skin to stardust under the dim moon, early sunlight. Scott’s lips twitched in unconsciousness, shifting slightly. Isaac could barely bite back the smile stretching across his face.

The sunlight swelled, pouring its buttery glow through the windows of Scott’s bedroom. Isaac leaned down, pressing a kiss on Scott’s hair, resting a hand on his bare shoulder blade.

“Scott,” He whispered, smiling into the second kiss, “The sun’s rising.”

Scott mumbled, leaning into Isaac’s touch. “Five more minutes.”

Isaac straightened himself. “You’re gonna miss it.” He cooed.

Scott sighed gently, sitting up and looking out the window. Isaac rested his cheek against Scott’s temple, wrapping an arm lazily around his shoulders. Sunshine spilled over the   
houses of Scott’s neighborhood, flooding the street and lighting up the bedroom.

“You do this every morning,” Scott said, wiping a hand over his face. “I don’t understand why.”

“I get to see another day with you.” Isaac said softly, not even bothering to chew back the smile forming. Scott intertwined their fingers, promptly kissing Isaac’s knuckles.

The sun was now high in the blue sky, shining down on the two wolves as they nestled back between the sheets.


End file.
